


Together

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: Insomnia Week [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamtale, M/M, outertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Dream and Error haven't been able to spend time together lately, will they ever?*Done editing :)





	Together

Constantly being dragged away from each other by their daily lives had started to grow annoying, only able to spend minutes together and the occasional night asleep and cuddling. Relishing in the warmth that would be taken away from them by morning.

 

After finding out about Dream and Error’s relationship -on accident- Nightmare had gone on a rampage, wrecking several AUs and nearly demolishing everything in his path. Only when Dream got to the scene did he calm down, only to bombard his childhood friend with question after question, growing more understanding of everything as his inquiries were answered.

 

Since then, Dream had made an effort to make Nightmare included in his life, their team’s rivalry calmly down, but not fully stopping, as they needed to keep the balance in the multiverse in check and all. Destroying a universe here and there, protecting another, leaving the rest alone. Any home bases for either team where to be left alone, they meant OuterTale could be safe- and with that, Error could be too.

 

Error hadn’t been as preoccupied with Dream, but had been somewhat, adjusting to living like a normal outcode instead of the crazy life he once owned. Dream helping him remember to eat, sleep properly, and just be happy with life. He still did destroy yes, but not as much as he used to, but that didn’t mean Dream had his workload fall, in fact, the opposite happened.

 

Due to Nightmare’s rampage and the sudden absence of any destroyers, the AUs were in major distress. Dream having to go to help rebuild AUs with Ink and reassure AUs with Blue. Every day was a new wave of distress, and somedays, it made Dream look sick to his core, literally. The positive guardian couldn’t handle all the distress daily and had already fallen ill several times, overworking himself to make everyone happy.

 

Dream woke up, feeling the symptoms of his body fighting a virus, when the virus was simply negative magic conflicting with his natural positive energy. It was going to be one of those days.

 

He looked over to his side, seeing Error not in the bed with him. Slowly getting up, he looked around the room and then ventured out, trying to look for his missing lover. He found said love in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.

 

“Morning,” He called out to Error, startingly the other a bit. The destroyer looked behind him and quickly rushed to Dream, immediately seeing how sick he looked. Without another word, he took Dream back to their bedroom and got him in bed again.

 

“You shouldn’t be up and moving, Dream.” He spoke, worried to the other’s health, this was written clear across his face as his eyes were lidded, voice soothing -even when glithcing- to help Dream fall back asleep.

 

“The AUs need help-” He countered, trying to back out of bed again, despite his bones and in general body aching. However, before he could even sit up, he was pushed down by Error.

 

“-and you need help.” He rebutted, moving the hand that had pushed Dream down over to his skull, trying to check Dream’s temperature. It wasn’t hard to guess he had a fever, you could see his magic building upon his forehead, making it look like his blush had gone to the wrong area on his head.

 

Error sighed and moved his hand once more, moving to start stroking his lover’s cheekbone in a relaxing motion, working to make Dream feel eased. The positive guardian even leaned into the touch, closing his eyes, a “weakness” that he would only ever show to Error. He’s supposed to comfort everyone and take care of them, not the other way around.

 

Even when he did let Error take care of him, it was on rarity. Only happening when he knew he wouldn’t last long outside the house. Those few times where it happened, Dream understood what it felt to be loved. Truly loved. Not what everyone felt because of his aura, but because it was a true emotion, not brought on by a magic related reason.

 

“Let me help you, please?” Error coaxed, still trying to control the glitching in his voice. Dream looked to the side, as if silently saying  _ I don’t know _ , “I’ll call up Ink and Blue, and tell Nightmare you won’t be able to drop by today. Who knows, they all might come to see you. Besides, how could one day off hurt?”

 

“But the AUs-”

 

“-will be fine. If it helps, I’ll see if I can get some passive outcodes to help, get core frisk involved if I can. I’ll be with you all day.” His lover still wasn’t convinced, “It’s okay, Dream, give yourself a break for once- you haven’t taken one since- what? Last year?” He tried to joke, making his partner chuckle. Dream acknowledged his head, showing he was going to trust Error to take care of him.

  
  


\-----

  
  


The end of the day finnaly came, Dream feeling better but not completly well- but, it was a start. The couple sat on the couch together, Error holding Dream in his arms as they watched Undernovela from the couch. The positive guardian and him laying back, allowing Dream to have a wet rag on his skull, letting hte magic there cool down and slowly calm his fever.

 

They were happy.

 

They were there for each other.

 

They were together.


End file.
